


Shake (Me All Night Long)

by anopendoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Ben, Consensual Sex, Did I mention this is a hands au?, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fairy Godmother Finn, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Fluff, Hand Holding is the Food of Love, Hand Kink, Hands, Meet-Cute, Number One Hype Girl Rose, Oral Sex, Study Abroad Student Rey, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor
Summary: The yellow light from the bar casts a shadow on one side of his face and her gaze blinks down to his hand. She quickly lifts her own to return the shake. When she takes his hand, she notices how it almost completely engulfs her own.It feels like it’s happening in slow motion and she watches as he lifts her hand slowly up. His grip is gentle, yet firm and when he finishes the motion her hand feels heavy in his own.Rey doesn’t think she’s ever experienced so sensual a handshake ever in her life.Or: Bartender Ben-Study Abroad Student Rey meet cute with a handshake and all Rey wants to do thereafter is jump Ben’s bones. Hands AU is a thing right? Hand Kink for 400, Alex.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from writing angsty angst fics...I also have had this smutty smut fic in my brain. There is no angst here...unless you consider the absolute tension of fingertips reaching for each other, drawn to one another with a magnetized force of their own as angst. I mean, sometimes I do feel this way - I blame the Last Jedi for making hands canon*

Finn walks into her room unannounced and plops on her bed.

“So…you have any plans this weekend?” He asks and his tone is too innocent.

Rey looks over at him from her textbook and narrows her eyes. “Maybe.”

Finn roll his eyes. “Okay, I know you don’t have plans, but I was just trying to be polite.”

Rey waits for him to continue. When he doesn’t, she says, “So, what are our plans?”

Finn smiles cheekily. “I knew you couldn’t contain your curiosity. Remember that guy Poe I was telling you about…”

Rey thinks for a moment. “The bartender in New York?” She gives him a look. “What could I possibly have to do with this plan?” She asks nervously.

“What? Nothing! But you know Rose’s sister Paige has an apartment downtown so we’d have a place to stay. Babe, you’ve been here across the pond for almost two months and have yet to leave campus and New York City is like _right there_.”

“Isn’t it like two hours away.”

Finn sits up. “That’s not the point. The point is, we’re going to go get fucked up in NYC, I will hopefully finally get to hook up with Poe, and you’ll just have the most fun ever!”

Rey can’t help but smile at his excitement. “Can we have ‘New York on a budget’ fun?”

Finn looks at her with a serious expression. “Rey, we’re going for a weekend, not moving there. Besides, the perks of flirtatiously sexting a bartender every two or so days means free drinks!” He closes her textbook despite her protests. “Pleaseee Rey, it’s going to be great! You aren’t paying for a place to sleep, we’ll only do brunch once-I promise, really you just have to buy your train ticket.”

Rey thinks for a moment. Finn’s right, it does sound pretty fun, and she’s been curious about this NYC bartender Finn has been texting the last couple of weeks. Finn is the closest friend she’s ever had, and she’s only known him for two months. She feels super protective of her best friend.

She knows it won’t be a lot of money, but she’s never really been to a big city before. She’s only here on a scholarship for the studying abroad sociology program and aside from keeping herself fed, she really hasn’t left campus at all.

Being spontaneous isn’t a normal thing for her.

“Okay,” she consents. Finn makes an excited sound and prances out of her room, yelling about making sure to pack enough ‘dick fishing’ apparel.

What has she agreed to?

* * *

The train ride down isn’t as bad as Rey expects. Rose prattles off what sounds like a hundred different places they can see in Manhattan alone. Rey isn’t sure how they’ll be able to see all of that in two days.

Finn has barely looked up from his phone the whole ride down. Occasionally he’ll let out a quick laugh or make suggestive humming sounds. He’s clearly enamored in Poe the bartender. Rey hopes this guy isn’t a letdown.

While the train ride wasn’t so terrible, the train _station_ is another thing entirely. Rey has never seen so many people in one place before. She honestly feels claustrophobic.

“Welcome to Grand Central!” Rose pipes up next to her. “Now you’ve already seen one of the big landmarks of the city!”

Rey clutches her backpack tighter on her shoulder. “It’s a lot of people.” She comments.

Rose just smiles cheekily beside her. “Welcome to New York. Just wait until you experience the subway.”

The shorter girl takes her hand and all but drags her through the throngs of people. Rey keeps looking back to make sure Finn is still with them. How on earth does he keep up with his eyes glued to his phone the whole time?

Rey decides that the subway is something she could definitely live without. Aside from it being extremely loud, she swears her ears are ringing, she’s smashed against a bunch of random strangers in a confined metal box. She hugs her backpack to her chest extra tight. Isn’t this how people get robbed?

They only ride for a few stops. Rose declares the neighborhood they’re in as the East Village. Rey gets caught staring at two people with _very_ graphic arm sleeves, which results in one making a pass at her and the other snarling some very colorful language she couldn’t make up if she tried. The southern Brit in her is somewhat impressed.

Once they finally make it up the five flights of stairs to Paige’s apartment Rey is ready for a nap.

“Yay, you made it!” Paige squeals as she hugs her sister tight. “Come on in guys.”

Paige’s apartment is…cramped. They walk down the narrow hallway and pass the small living room. There are two doors between the couch and where the kitchen starts. Paige introduces her roommates Jannah and Jessika.

“Jannah’s room is down the hall, there, where you first walked in.” Paige points. She motions to a much narrower door. “There’s the bathroom and Rey, Finn I hope you guys are okay on the futon.”

“Oh, I most likely won’t be staying here both nights.” Finn pipes up and Rey swings her head around at him.

“Oh?” She gives him a look.

Finn gives her a look back and just shrugs: _what?_

Rey relents and nods. “Nope, you’re right. No judgements.”

“Hey, maybe you’ll find someone at the bar and—” Finn makes kissing sounds and Rey shoves him.

“Oh, come on,” she scowls.

“What? There’s like a million people here, who knows who you’ll meet? But if they do roofie you or try to take advantage of you I will find them and murder them.”

“Me too!” Rose chirps.

Rey nods stoically. “Uh yeah, same goes for your Poe fella. I do know where he works will accept getting kicked out of a bar for kicking his arse.”

“Okay, okay hopefully no one is beating up anybody.” Paige interjects. “I know this is New York, but this isn’t Fight Club jeez.”

Finn checks the time on his phone. “So, dinner then bar?”

They go to a ramen bar on a street called St. Marks Place and Rey has never tasted something so good.

“Wow, ramen is delicious!” She exclaims as she slurps her soup from the bowl. “Like the real ramen. This is so much better than that package crap we have at school.”

Rose smiles endearingly. “The way you say ramen, like raah-men, is adorable.”

“Alright, are we ready to go?” Finn asks eagerly.

“Uh, I think I’ll have another ramen first.” Rey deadpans.

“Jesus, Rey you could literally eat a horse, I promise we’ll get you more ramen later. Now it’s time to party!”

The bar where Poe works is about ten minutes away.

Even though it’s a dive bar, there’s still a bouncer at the front and a small line has accumulated.

Rey pulls out her passport from her bag, the whole action of being carded is a new experience for her. She looks at the guy’s polo shirt. The name ‘ _Chewie’_ is embroidered on the left chest. Rey’s eyes travel slowly up…and up to the fully bearded man checking her i.d. and she swears he must be almost seven feet tall. She smiles meekly as he glances at her, gruffly motioning her inside.

“Thanks!” She folds her passport back into her shoulder bag.

Finn waves her enthusiastically over to the bar. Rey spots a roguish looking man with curly hair smirking at her entreating form.

“Peanut, I want you to meet Poe.” Finn gestures to the man behind the bar.

“Peanut?” Poe asks and then he gestures to the bar top. “Wouldn’t eat those.” He winks.

Rey smiles softly in recognition. “It’s nice to meet you Poe, I’m Rey.”

Poe holds his hand out and she awkwardly accepts the invitation and shakes.

A taller figure bumps behind Poe and he turns. “Hey Ben, c’mere and meet Finn and Rey.”

Rey’s attention turns to the man behind Poe. He stands almost a head taller than Finn’s new beau. Her eye’s roam up his body, starting from his broad chest, clad in a loose fitting black long-sleeve, and then to his face. She notices his angular nose instantly as he reaches over to shake Finn’s hand. His face then turns to her and her eyes lock with his.

The yellow light from the bar casts a shadow on one side of his face and her gaze blinks down to his hand. She quickly lifts her own to return the shake. When she takes his hand, she notices how it almost completely engulfs her own.

It feels like it’s happening in slow motion and she watches as he lifts her hand slowly up. His grip is gentle, yet firm and when he finishes the motion her hand feels heavy in his own.

Rey doesn’t think she’s ever experienced so sensual a handshake ever in her life.

It’s possible to everyone else the moment happens in regular time, not the lethargic slow-motion experience she feels wrapped in. Her eyes flit back to his own as the left side of his mouth lifts in greeting.

“Ben.” He says.

She snaps out of the weird haze she’s caught in and extricates her hand from his. She nods at him. “Uh, Rey, nice to meet you.” She says feeling a slight blush cross her cheeks. She’s grateful for the dim lighting.

Poe smacks Ben on the back, breaking the moment. “How about we do a round of…” His eyes drift suggestively at Finn. “Tequila?”

Finn claps his hands together excitedly. “Let’s do it!”

Paige and Rose make it to the bar just as Ben is pouring the line of tequila. Poe starts handing the glasses out.

Once they all have a shot, Poe slides a bowl of limes on the bar and a salt shaker.

“Ooh, yes please.” Rose exclaims as she grabs the salt shaker, licking a stripe at the patch of skin between her thumb and forefinger. She offers it to Rey who shakes her head.

“I’m good.” She says.

“Whoa-ho, a brave one!” Poe exclaims as he holds his glass out. His eyes shift to Finn’s. “Cheers!”

The group all hold their glasses up before clinking them down on the table. Rey catches Ben’s eyes as she brings her shot down before bringing it to her lips and downing it straight. She quickly grabs a lime and bites down, the acidity helping with the burn in her throat.

He collects the glasses, but his eyes stay trained on her.

His gaze makes her shiver.

“Okay, one more.” Poe corrals six more shot glasses onto the bar and starts pouring tequila into them.

Rose grabs hers and hands Rey one while meeting her eyes. “He’s hot, and _clearly_ into you.” She mutters, her head nods over to Ben.

Rey takes the glass from her but ignores the comment. She hardly feels the second shot.

Paige calls next game at one of the beer pong tables and Rey tries her hand at it. She cradles a pint in one hand as she sinks a third ball into one of the red solo cups.

“Damn babe, you’re good at this.” Paige croons as she sinks a ball into a second cup. “Woo!” She says as she points at their opponents, daring them to chug.

They win that round and Rey lets Rose take her place. She finishes her beer and heads to the bar.

She notices Poe and Finn leaning close to each other on one end, clearly discussing something very _intimately_. Rey smiles and shakes her head. She’s definitely starting to feel the alcohol now.

Her eyes scout the bar for Ben and she watches him at the tap filling two tumblers at once. His hands are so large he can hold two pints in one hand. Rey wills her mind away from the dirty thoughts that jump to her brain.

She can’t help but observe him now that he’s not looking at her. Something about his stare seemed to sear through her and cause her body temperature to rise significantly. Yeah, he was tall, and broad, and _massive_. His angular features did look sort of odd, but it could be the way his hair was pushed back that made it all just work _very_ well for him.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts about his hair she walks up to where he’s wiping down the bar.

He notices her approach. His eyes snap up almost as if magnetized to her own. He tosses the rag over his shoulder and stands up straighter.

“Another?” He asks and he gestures to her glass with a dip of his chin.

Rey sets the empty pint on the bar. “Uh, actually I’ll take a water.”

Ben nods with a respectful glint in his eye as he turns to grab another glass.

“Whoa now, you’re getting a water?” An unfamiliar voice calls from beside her. Rey looks over and a frown turns on her lips.

The stranger who decided to comment on her drink decision stands beside her drinking what looks like a whiskey-something. He’s clad in a blue polo shirt and khaki pants and Rey’s eyes zero in on the obnoxious platinum watch on his wrist that’s so shiny she’s sure if it caught some sunlight it could blind her.

She doesn’t plan to respond and is in the act of turning her head back around when he calls for her attention again. “C’mon, I’ll get you a drink, why are you going to drink water at a bar?” He chides and Rey bristles beside him.

“I don’t need a drink, thank you.” For the sake of not making a scene at the bar and potentially getting herself kicked out, Rey tries politeness.

But this guy doesn’t seem to get it. “No come on, drinking water at a bar? That’s so lame! Let me get you a drink. It’s on me.” He jeers and he takes a step closer to her.

Rey seriously thinks she’s about to punch him in the gut when a deep voice booms from behind her.

“She’s got one.” Rey turns and sees Ben standing behind her behind the bar. He slides a glass to her and she looks down at it mystified.

She isn’t sure what kind of cocktail it is that Ben just made for her. It’s possible it’s a vodka-something, but inside is a straw along with an olive that has been speared with a toothpick with a paper American flag on the end of it.

The douche seems to finally get the hint and he mumbles something not-so nice as he and his buddy walk away.

Rey peers down at the drink. “You didn’t have to make me something.” She says.

Ben just stares at her before he nods to the drink. “It’s water.”

Her eyes flash back up at him and she feels slightly mortified.

_Oh_.

And then he just winks at her before he moves and takes another patron’s order who is waiting at the other end of the bar.

Rey plucks the olive out of the glass and takes a sip. The hydrating taste of pure tap water soothes her throat.

She twirls the little flag toothpick between her fingers as she watches Ben behind the bar.

She feels, inside, a rare tension she hasn’t felt in a while. And the feeling is _strong_.

Rey wants to fuck the bartender.

She is pretty certain his only intention was really just to be a nice guy, and she would have never thought a gesture as simple as making a water cocktail would have her dampening her knickers, but here we are.

“Yep, we’re going to have to abort.” Paige comes up next to her at the bar, holding Rose up at her side.

Rey takes in her friends’ woozy state. “Oh no, what happened.”

Rose’s head bobs up. “We fought the pong—the pong w-won.” She slurs.

“It’s okay Rosie, here Rey will stay with you.” Paige slowly shifts Rose into Rey’s arms. “I have to close my tab. Not sure where Finn is, but I’m pretty sure he’s fine. I’ll meet you outside.”

Rey nods and her head swivels over to the bar. She tries to seek Ben out but his back is turned filling pitchers. She wants to say… _something_ to him, thank you? She realizes she hadn’t thanked him. Rose starts to get heavier in her arms and Rey sighs.

“Okay Rose, let’s go.” She says as she hauls her friend out the door.

The bouncer, Chewie, moans dismally at Rose’s hunched over form on the side walk as she hurls into the rain gutter.

Rey is rubbing her back gently when Paige trots out of the bar.

“Yup, she’s gonna feel it in the morning.”

* * *

Rey does not understand why breakfast has to be such an _ordeal_.

They waited for thirty minutes to be seated at what Rey would call, a glorified diner. Why did the restaurant have to have so many potted plants?

It’s a good thing they had to wait so long, because Finn shows up predictably late. The hostess refused to seat them until they were all there.

Honestly, Rey would have preferred a breakfast sandwich from the cart they passed on the street than this whole experience.

Finn is in _very_ high spirits when he gets there. In his glee he kisses Rey on both of her cheeks even as she tries to swat him away.

“Aww, Rose you look worse for wear.” Finn observes.

Rose still has her sunglasses on inside the restaurant. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What happened?” He prods despite her protest.

Rose just growls. “Bad, tequila bad.”

Paige picks up a menu. “We have put tequila in time out, Finn, just leave it at that.”

“So how was _your_ night?” Rey asks pointedly.

Finn hums and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. “It was great.” He grins and he bats his eyelashes at Rey, but doesn’t elaborate. “What about you? I saw you mooning over the broody bartender.”

“I was _not_ mooning!” Rey scoffs.

Finn raises an eyebrow at her. “Sure, Jan. Anyway, Poe’s working again tonight so I say repeat of last night, except Rosie will say no to te-kill-ya, Rey is gonna bone the straight bartender…and I’ll bang the gay one…again!” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Rey balks at her best friend. “Uh, no I’m not.”

Rose now looks up with a newfound strength. “What, why not? He was totally into you.”

“Yeah, and he is definitely hot.” Paige includes taking a sip of her water.

“I mean, come on Rey, when was the last time you got any? It hasn’t been since you’ve been here. It’s time you find yourself some all-American beef baby.”

Rey covers her face with her hands. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this, in the morning, at a restaurant.”

“Babe, that’s what brunch is all about!” Finn exclaims excitedly. He pulls out his phone. “I’m going to text Poe to make sure Ben’s working tonight.”

Rey tries to reach for his phone. “What? No, don’t do that!”

Finn holds it out of reach, grinning as his fingers tap on the screen. He swats her hand away. “Ok, enough! What, you really don’t want to?” He asks and he gives her a pointed look.

Rey hesitates enough before she says, “No…” that Finn keeps tapping on his phone.

“Yup I knew it, we’re gonna make this happen for you, Peanut. Fairy Godmother Finny is on it!”

After a minute Finn perks up. “Poe says, yes he’ll be there, winky-face.”

Rey hides her blush behind her menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The water mocktail part of this story is actually a true story! Didn't end as dreamily as it did for Rey - but never discount the bartenders people!]


	2. Chapter 2

When they get ready that night, Rose pulls Rey into Paige’s room. She has three tops laid out on the bed and she points to them. “Choose.”

Rey scowls. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” She gestures down to her t-shirt and jeans.

Rose gives her a ‘are you crazy?’ look. “Do you _want_ to fuck this guy?”

“That’s rude. He seemed pretty interested despite what I was wearing.”

Rose sighs. “Okay, but imagine—he’s into you, for sure, even if you’re just wearing clothes you’d probably wear to a nursing home, but imagine the look on his face when you walk in in one of these and BAM, instant Rey boner!”

“…Again, so rude, I mean a nursing home, really? Harsh.” Rey bemoans, but she does look at her options. She isn’t sure if she would define them as tops however, more like sport-type-bra-tops. “Uh Rose, I think these are missing some fabric.”

“ _Ugh_ , Rey.”

They do settle on one of Paige’s spaghetti strap tanks that only shows two inches of Rey’s midriff, as opposed to all of it. It hugs her curves nicely and accentuates her breasts a bit more than usual. Rey doesn’t want to admit it to Rose, but she does feel a little sexier.

As they head out the door Paige stops Rey by the bathroom. “Hey, wait a second.” She runs in and shuffles through the door.

When she comes back, she holds out a strip of four condoms for Rey.

Her eyes bulge. “Uh, I don’t think I need that many.”

Paige just smirks. “Always better to be prepared.” And she shoves them into Rey’s mortified hands.

The bar is even more packed on a Saturday night. They actually have to wait in line for a bit before they get to the door.

Chewie is the bouncer again and he gives them all an apprehensive look before letting them enter.

Ben’s at the end of the bar closer to the back. Finn nudges her forward to go on her own.

Rey grumbles. It’s not like she’s _never_ flirted before. But it has been possibly almost a year since she last had sex, and honestly, she can’t recall if it was any good or not. And Ben definitely looks like sex on legs, hell, he might even be unavailable.

Rey tries to scrub the thought away as she approaches the bar. Certainly, he wouldn’t have flirted with her and done the mocktail for her if he had a girlfriend? Or what if he just did it to be nice?

She doesn’t have time to dwell on it because he looks up when she rests her hands against the bar and his eyes very _clearly_ linger on her chest before they flit up to her face.

She is _not_ going to tell Rose that the change of outfit has any impact on this.

“You’re back.” He says without any emotion. She’s not sure how to take his tone. Is he flirting or is he just stating fact? He’s wearing another black long-sleeve shirt, and the sleeves are rolled up to his forearms making his arms look that much bigger.

Rey licks her lips subconsciously and she sees his eyes flick down to them.

She can do this.

“I ah was hoping you could make me a cocktail…for real this time.” She thinks she’s looking at him through her lashes. Wasn’t that something that turned guys on?

Oh bollocks.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before he nods. “What’s your liquor of choice?” He asks.

Rey doesn’t have a liquor of choice, she normally just drink pints. Bloody hell, she’s now scrambling to think of any cocktails she’s ever had before.

“Uh, how about gin?” She’s pretty sure she’s had a gin and tonic before.

Ben nods and turns to grab the Hendrick’s. He then places it on the bar and starts to shovel ice into a tumbler.

She watches, fascinated, as he shakes the gin with the ice _very_ aggressively. The motion makes her think of other things he can do with his hands…with his arms.

Rey rubs her thighs together as she watches him strain the liquid mixture into a glass with fresh ice. He drops a spritz of something Rey does not recognize and then the rind of a lemon slice.

He slides it over to her and her eyes go wide. “Wow,” she says, “this will probably be the best dive bar cocktail I’ll ever have.” She glances up at him and he just shrugs, but there’s a small tug at his lips and she thinks he looks satisfied with her reaction.

“Try it first, before you make any judgements.”

Rey takes a sip. It tastes…refreshing and light and something she very much would like more of.

Much like something else or… someone else.

“It’s…incredible.” She says and she tastes the bitterness of the lemon on the edge of her bottom lip. “What do you call it?”

Ben shrugs. “Haven’t thought of a name yet.”

Rey nods, an unfamiliar fuzzy feeling buzzes through her nerve endings. She takes another sip and relishes a bit pridefully that this drink is just for her. She stands there sipping her drink and he’s just _watching her_. Feeling self-conscious, she starts digging into her bag for her wallet.

“Oh, no don’t worry about it.” Ben waves his hand at her and she looks back up at him. “It’s on the house.”

Rey stares at him, because…damn. He is pretty fucking fit. And she swears as they stare at each other, that she could continue to stare into the depths of his eyes for forever. There’s a connection there, and she can’t necessarily define it, but she feels the world around her fade away and all she sees is him.

Fuck, Rey really wants to get laid. She really wants to get fucked to next Tuesday by his cock that has to be proportionate to his body.

Who is this horny Rey and where has she come from?

Their moment is interrupted when a guy in a rugby jersey asks for two Millers. Rey looks around for her friends. They’re sitting at a table across the way. Rose spots her looking over and gives her an over-exaggerated wink.

Rey walks over to their table and sits beside Rose.

“So, how’s it going? He totally checked out your boobs, right?” Rose prods.

Rey just takes a sip of her drink.

“Are you going to give him your number?”

“I don’t know Rose!” Rey hedges. “Maybe?”

Rose nods. “Definitely.”

Paige, who was just looking at her phone, addresses the rest of the table. “Guys, Jessika just texted me. The finance bro she’s seeing is throwing a party at his loft in Soho. We’re definitely going.”

Rose perks up and nudges Rey. “Invite Ben! Perfect reason to give him your number.”

Rey looks back at the bar for Ben, but she can’t see him anywhere.

“Okay, just got the address, let’s go!” Paige exclaims excitedly.

They start to rise from the table, Rey’s eyes still searching for a tall, dark bartender.

Finn notices her wandering eyes. “Hey, don’t worry if you can’t find him. I’ll text Poe and tell him to bring Ben with him. We already have plans to meet later.”

Rey nods feeling oddly bereft. She doesn’t really want to go to a party, she doesn’t really want to be away from his presence.

What the hell is going on with her?

When they walk out onto the street the cooler air hits her and Rey shivers, she pulls on her denim jacket.

“Leaving so soon?”

She whips around to see Ben standing by the service entrance of the bar smoking a cigarette.

He looks like tall, dark and handsome personified and Rey catches her mouth before it fully drops.

She glances back at her friends who have paused up the street. “Uh, we’re going to a loft party apparently.”

Ben nods, taking a final drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out on the sidewalk.

When he looks up from where he watched his shoe stamp out the cigarette it’s the first time she sees him under clearer light. It’s the first time she notices the scar that dips across the right side of his face. It starts from the inner corner of his eye and down towards the bottom of his ear.

She thinks he looks ten times sexier than he did before.

Lord help her.

He doesn’t say anything more and Rey suddenly feels her stomach tighten. She wants to ask him if he wants to go too, but for some reason she suddenly feels nervous.

“Uhm, yeah, so thanks—thanks for the drink.” She says lamely, feeling heat rise up her chest. She turns away to leave mortified and dejected when he calls after her.

“I’m actually off now. An old friend of mine has a gig tonight, not too far from here, if you wanted to check it out.” 

Her eyes flick back to him in surprise. He has his hands in his pockets, and it just squeezes his pecs together making them like ginormous, and Rey wants, more than anything, to do that instead.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” She says and she looks back at where Rose is motioning at her, her hand shaped in a mock telephone. “Let me just…let my friends know. Where is it?”

Ben’s chin tilts down. “It’s at a bar in the Lower East Side, called Maz’s Place. Your friends are welcome to come too, if they want.”

Rey realizes as he says it, that no actually, she doesn’t want them to come. She nods though and hurries over to them.

Finn gives her a look as she approaches. Rey ignores it. “Hey, so Ben just invited me to a gig at a bar called Maz’s Place? He said we could all go—”

Rose’s face lights up exuberantly. “Ohmygod YES, you’re going.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of that place. Saw a few sick bands there a few times.” Paige chimes in.

Rey looks at them perplexed. “Uh, yeah he said you were all invited also—”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Rey, I can’t believe you’re _asking_ us to third wheel you. GO, we know where you’ll be.” She says glancing at her sister for confirmation. When Paige nods Rose smiles back excitedly. “Go, Rey. Go have your big city romance!” Her eyes almost look like they’re sparkling.

When she walks back to him, he motions behind her. “Just you, then?” He asks softly and she feels the intimacy behind it in her bones.

He flicks his head the opposite way her friends are going. “Do you mind walking? It’s probably about fifteen minutes from here.”

Rey just nods, the sudden feeling of trepidation filling her. She wonders why she feels so nervous, why his very presence overwhelms her.

“So, you’re visiting for the weekend?” He asks conversationally.

Rey inwardly curses for being such a mute, and she is also hit with the sudden realization that she literally knows _nothing_ about him.

“Uh, yeah I’m here on a study abroad program at Ach-To College in Connecticut. I’m getting a degree in sociology.”

Ben nods. “What does someone with a sociology degree do?”

Rey thinks for a second. “I haven’t fully decided yet, but I’m leaning towards social work, or a guidance counselor for under privileged kids. I have a history of—er—that sort of thing and I really want to help kids in the system.” She realizes that talking about what she wants to do for a living opens that door of her life that she had hardly even told her friends about, and here she was, divulging it to almost a complete stranger.

Except something about Ben, didn’t make him feel like such a stranger at all.

He hums in comprehension and he doesn’t prod further.

“So, what about you?” They pass a group of girls far more dressed up than Rey, who’s in jeans and trainers and a borrowed top from Paige. She notices as two of them shamelessly check Ben out. She tells herself it doesn’t matter too much, but she’s suddenly curious of his age. When the girls pass and he doesn’t even acknowledge them, the thought pops into her subconscious that she’s in over her head. She wonders why a guy like Ben would be into a somewhat boring college girl like her.

The insecurity nags at her.

Ben shrugs as he seems to ponder his answer. “I never did the college thing. I tried music for a beat, but in the end, it wasn’t really for me. I guess you could say I’m in a…transitioning period.”

Rey doesn’t know what comes over her. “How long has that been going on?”

He slides an amused look down at her. “Probably too long.”

Rey bites her lip to keep from smiling too wide.

When they arrive at Maz’s Place there’s a line out the door, and Rey looks on aghast as Ben cuts the line and walks right up to the door.

She watches in awe as Ben shakes the guys hand before pulling him into a hug.

“Goddamn Solo, haven’t seen you in a minute!” The older man greets cheerily. His eyes then slant over to Rey. “And you brought a friend.” He adds and there’s a teasing to his tone as he says the word ‘friend’.

Ben’s arm comes around her back to draw her closer to the door. Rey swears she can feel the hot imprint of his palm through the layers of her jacket.

“Lando, this is Rey. Rey, Lando.” He introduces them.

“Rey, it’s nice to meet you, Rey.” Lando smiles warmly and Rey can’t help but smile back. “You know, I’ve known Benny here since he was in diapers!” Lando looks exceedingly more amused as Ben tries to brush him off. “His dad and I go way back.”

“Alright, alright, we’re gonna miss the set.” Ben, who still has his hand on her back, uses it to guide her into the bar.

Maz’s Place is bustling with people. Ben moves in front of Rey, taking her hand and leading her towards the back. Her cheeks redden as she feels the heat of his palm against her own. She’s never been felt so… _connected_ … to someone through a touch as simple as this.

She wonders if he feels it too.

Rey has to squeeze between people standing at the bar and at the tables. Her eyes stay trained to the back of Ben’s head as he walks to another door in the back.

He also knows this door guy, and Rey is suddenly questioning if his music stint that he so casually mentioned isn’t as casual as he made it out to be.

The back room opens up and there’s a stage setup across the room. Ben continues to pull her through throngs of people before he stops.

“You better double check your G string.” He says and whoever he was addressing whips around. The shorter man’s facial expression transforms from shock to joy instantly.

“Don’t worry because I went commando!” He shouts as he pulls Ben into a hug, slapping him soundly on the back. “What the fuck is up, man?”

Ben pulls back and shrugs. Rey notices this now as a common trait for him.

Bens other friend notices her standing beside him and his eyebrows shoot up. “Hello, I’m Tai, not sure what Ben’s mentioned, but he can never shut up about me” Tai teases. “Ben and I were in a band together when we were sixteen—fuck how long has it been…over ten years now?”

Rey shuffles that information in the back of her mind. So, it’s possible he’s twenty-six? “Hi, I’m Rey.” She replies and Tai nods to her in greeting.

“Anyway, so how’ve you been Solo? I saw Knights of Ren are still touring.” There’s an edge to his voice as he mentions the name.

Ben shrugs again. “Been bartending at The Resistance, it’s solid.”

Tai gives him a look that Rey suspects says a lot more than she understands.

“That’s good, man. I’m glad you’re doing good.” He slaps his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Hey, you should’ve given me notice. I would’ve invited you up there to shred a few with me, like the old days!”

Ben just shakes his head. “Nah, it’s all good, I’m just here as a spectator.”

Tai smiles. “I’m only in town for the weekend, but you should come out and see me in Colorado, man. The air there—does wonders to the creative soul.” Someone with a headset comes over and motions to him. “But anyway, think we’re about to go on. It was great to see ya man, call me sometime alright?” He waves and walks towards the stage.

Ben turns to Rey and she looks up at him. “So, you _tried_ music? It sounds like you did a bit more than that.”

He doesn’t reply to her comment, just motions her towards the bar. “Do you want a drink?”

Rey thinks she could definitely use one.

When they get to the bar, they have a beer shot deal and Rey is thrilled at the opportunity to get more bang for her buck. She picks up her tequila shot, and just like every time before, when she meets his eyes and holds the glass up to meet his, she can’t look away. Even as she dips the glass against her lips, her eyes burn against his own.

The electricity between them crackles.

The crowd cheers as the four band members enter the stage. They immediately begin playing and Rey feels the thrum of the base vibrate through her.

She feels the zing of the tequila rush through her blood stream and she starts to bob along to the music.

They have a rock-alternative sound and Rey decides that they’re _very_ good. She wonders what kind of music Ben used to play, when he was in a band with Tai. She’s also curious about the Knights of Ren and makes a mental note to look them up later. Her gaze trails down to his hands again as she imagines them strumming against a guitar. Suddenly her mind blinks and she’s imagining him strumming _her_.

She feels a burn start to grow low in her belly.

The band plays a few more songs before Tai announces who they are. The crowd roars when he mentions Colorado and then the band picks up again, but now at a slower pace.

They’re standing so close. Her arm is touching his. The proximity of people in the room makes it impossible to have personal space, but Rey doesn’t really mind.

Their hands are only a hairs touch away. If Rey raises her finger even slightly, she is sure their knuckles will graze. The thought of it makes her breath shallow.

Her gasp is caught in her throat when she feels his fingers slowly nudge against her own. She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until his hand comes around her own and weaves their fingers together.

Rey exhales and sways against him and his grip tightens.

She isn’t sure, if it’s the alcohol, the atmosphere, or simply just _him_ that makes her feel a little outside her own body. Rey turns to face him and he looks down at her.

Rey will later recall it as one of those stupid moments in the movies, where time seems to slow down, and the camera focuses in on just the two of them, the rest of the scene blurring away to almost black.

Rey doesn’t know why she’s so drawn to him. There is a string connecting them and it keeps winding tighter and tighter, pulling her closer and closer to him.

Ben looks as enraptured as she feels and really, she has no other choice but to close the distance the rest of the way and press her lips up against his.

His lips are softer than she could ever have even imagined. And while the initial kiss is tentative and guessing, Ben possibly tries to _devour_ her mouth the second she pushes up on her toes.

Rey’s never been kissed like this.

She feels like every part of her is on fire and Ben’s mouth is her kindling. The heat inside her blazes hotter.

Ben’s hands slide around her waist underneath her jacket and she is acutely aware of the way his thumbs draw circles against her sides. The motion has her legs feeling like jelly.

She is absolutely ready to fuck him.

The rest of the concert is a blur to Rey, and she’s pretty sure it’s still going when Ben grabs her hand and pulls her to the side of the room and through a door beside the stage.

He’s gentle when he presses her back against the brick wall. His weight pushes into her in a movement that feels like he’s trying to breath her in through where his mouth is attached to hers.

When he detaches his lips so that they can both breathe, Rey inhales a huge breath. She looks at the darkened alleyway, the sound of whizzing cars and muffled chatter echoes from the street.

Rey shakes her head. Her brain is a fuzzy mess. “This isn’t like your spot where you whisk girls away to snog them…or murder them, is it?” She asks breathless. Her head settles back against the brick and she takes him in.

He’s still so close to her that she can’t see his face clearly. Her eyes blink and the scar on his face stands prominently in her line of sight. She imagines tracing it with her tongue.

He pulls his head back a little and huffs out a laugh. “Admittedly? It used to be…where I’d make out with girls not murder them.” He assures.

Rey looks around again and shrugs. “I mean, it’s a good spot for both things.”

“Hmm.” He says as he leans forward to kiss her again. This time it’s sensually slow and Rey is aware of _every_ inch of him that presses against her.

Her hands come up and run through his hair and he moans into her mouth. The vibration causes her whole body to shiver. It tingles with anticipation. Rey continues to move her mouth against his as she rests her elbows on his shoulders.

Ben’s arms come around her and lift her slightly so that he’s not hunching over her. Rey’s feet dangle in the air and she’s so tempted to wrap them around his waist.

After a moment, ever so slowly, Ben lowers her back down to the ground. His forehead rests against hers as he pants against her mouth.

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first shook your hand.” He breathes and Rey thinks he can’t possibly be real.

She pulls away enough so she can look into his eyes. She wonders if her own eyes convey the same passion she feels in every single part of her body.

“I’ve wanted to do much more than that since I shook yours.” She’s never felt so bold or so much need to be as close as possible to someone. And even though she literally just met Ben yesterday…

She’s never wanted someone so desperately.

He looks dumbfounded as he stares down at her. Her words slowly seem to process in his head and the look he gives her is absolutely sinful.

The cab ride to his apartment is thankfully shorter than Rey expected. She never imagined she would be that girl who can’t keep her hands off a guy in the back of a taxi, but there was always a first for everything.

His apartment is also small, but it’s clearly a one-bedroom. From Rey’s knowledge of Ben, his ‘just bartending’ while in transition backstory now feels like a bit of reach. Especially considering Paige, who works at a PR firm and still has two roommates. But, then again, Rey is absolutely clueless as to how the cost of living works in America.

When she looks back at him her eyes lock with his. His stare makes her want to melt into a puddle right there in the center of the room.

Hell, she can already feel a puddle pooling in her knickers.

The anticipation of what’s to come suddenly has her feeling subconscious. She’s never had a one-night stand before, if that’s what this even is. She doesn’t want to make any assumptions or get too wrapped in her head over it, but she also can’t help the feeling of anxiety that’s forming in the pit of her stomach.

Rey bites her lip. “I haven’t done this in… a while.” She confesses. “But I also really want to.”

Ben nods and his hands slide into his back pockets. He rocks on his heels. “Yeah, I haven’t either. Sorta used to be a bit careless about it and, yeah, I just haven’t had a girl over in a long time.”

“Right, just so we’re on the same page…” Rey trails off, unsure how to just… _start_.

Ben pulls his bottom lip beneath his to front teeth. “Right, yeah.”

They just sort of stare at each other for a bit longer.

Rey is about to lose her nerve, so for once in her life she tells herself to just _go for it_ and it seems like she and Ben decide to jump headfirst at the same time because one second they’re standing feet apart in his living room and the next Rey is lunging forward and practically leaping into his arms. Ben hoists her up with so much strength she misses his mouth when they first connect, her chest bumps against his chin.

“Oof—sorry.” He mutters as he quickly brings her slightly back down so that her mouth can align with his.

And then they’re making out as if they’re underwater and they are each other’s only source of oxygen.

Bens hands cup Rey’s arse and she sighs into his mouth as she tries to rub her cunt against him, against any part of him, to get as much friction against her as possible.

She’s not sure what’s come over her, but she’s sure she’s never been this horny in her life. And the size of Ben’s _hands_ is so enormous they seem to completely engulf every part he touches. She’s dizzy with want.

He walks them slowly backwards to where Rey assumes his bedroom is. She hardly hears the sound of him kicking the door open, of the slap of his hand against the light switch. He gently nestles her on top of his bed and her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room as she looks up at him towering over her. The buzzing in her head doesn’t slow.

The frenzy of their movements when she first jumped into his arms has calmed and she stares up at him as he kneels above her. He looks at her like there’s no one else in the world he’d rather be with, and she’s never felt so _wanted_ before. The feeling scares her a little.

She isn’t given time to dwell on it because he slowly lowers down on top of her, and his eyes stare down into her own until he’s close enough to kiss her. Her eyes drift close as his lips rove against hers.

Rey tries to wriggle out of her jacket, only to realize her bag is slung across her body preventing her from just shrugging it off. She pulls away from his mouth with a frustrated grunt and practically tears her bag off of her and tosses it next to her on the bed. She rips her arms out of the arms of her jacket before she swoops up to connect their mouths once more.

Ben’s hand come up to mold atop her breast and he squeezes one gently, moaning into her mouth and pressing the weight of his lower body against hers. Her brain short-circuits as she feels the hard length of him through his jeans.

Holy shit he’s big.

The sudden afterthought that she should probably thank Rose for forcing her to wear this top flits across her mind.

Her hands fly to his jeans and she has the sudden urge to just _feel_ him. Her sudden change of pace causes him to thrust against her in anticipation. She’s almost got his button undone when his hand closes around both of hers.

“Fuck.” He grunts out. “ _Fuck_ … I don’t have any condoms.” He pulls back and looks desperately at her. There’s a sudden panic on his face, like the realization that he won’t be able to be to inside her immediately would kill him.

Rey blinks dazedly for a moment until the realization hits her. Her arm shoots out and she blindly searches for where she’d tossed her bag. When she pulls out the strip of condoms Ben looks at her shocked.

Rey reminds herself to write Paige a bloody Thank You note for this. “My friends really care about my safety.” She says and she can’t help the little smile that pulls at her lips.

“Remind me to thank them. I’ll send them a fucking fruit basket.” He growls and he hooks his forefingers into the waistband of her jeans, dragging her towards him.

A little mewl escapes her at the aggressiveness of his actions, her body feels like a million degrees. She’s able to get his pants undone and wastes no time plunging her hand beneath his boxers. She wraps around the length of him and he grunts against her mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” He says as his hands come up to peel her tank top off and over her head. It is a fitted tank, so she didn’t have to wear a bra with it. She feels satisfaction at seeing the dazed look on his face as he stares at her breasts.

Rey takes her hand off his cock and attempts to push his pants and boxers down with her feet. He helps her then, and drags his legs out of them with energetic kicks. While he does that, Rey hastily pulls her own pants and underwear off. She rips off one of the condoms and hands it to him.

He takes it from her, but he doesn’t open it right away. He pulls his long sleeve up and over his head and Rey gets to finally admire his broad chest. His hands come down to rest on her knees and she actually quivers at the sight of him parting them so he can kneel between them. Her eyes zero in on his cock as it juts out leaking for her.

Ben wastes no time sliding his hand down her leg, his fingers dip into her folds and he groans. “You’re so fucking wet.”

Rey is overwhelmed by his words, by all of it really. Her mouth falls open in a silent ‘oh’ as he slips one of his long fingers inside of her. He starts to slowly thrust it in and out of her.

“I need to stretch you out a little before I stuff this big cock in you.” He grunts as his eyes gape at where his finger disappears inside of her. He adds a second one and she arches her back off of the bed.

Rey thinks she’s going to combust. Between his dirty words and his thick fingers pushing in and out of her, she is mindless. 

“Ben, please.” She isn’t sure exactly what she’s asking for, but all she knows is she just wants _more_.

When his thumb comes down gently on her clit her walls squeeze around him. “Yes,” He says roughly. “I can’t wait to feel you come on my cock.” His thumb starts to swirl around her clit and Rey swears she sees stars, or it’s possibly the overhead light flickering as her eyes flutter. She struggles to keep watching him plunge his fingers inside of her, the pressure starts to feel overwhelming.

He speeds up his thrusts and the rub of his thumb and Rey comes without warning. Her legs try to snap together, but Ben is between them so they twitch around his waist. He looks at her with absolute depravity.

“Holy fucking shit.” He sputters as he grabs the condom from the bed and rips it open with his teeth. He slides it on with one quick stroke of his hand and he grabs her legs and pulls her towards him. The edge of his cock teases her entrance. “Are you ready Rey, are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Rey has never felt so bloody good in all her life, and she knows it’s only about to get better. She just nods vigorously, her ability to say any words is long gone. She lets out a high-pitched whimper as he pushes inside of her. The girth of his cock stretching her more than she’s ever been stretched.

It feels fucking amazing.

He eases in slowly at first and lets her accommodate to his size. When he’s almost all the way in, he pulls out a little bit before thrusting a little deeper. He keeps pushing inside of her with shallow strokes until he’s all the way inside.

“You feel so fucking good.” He growls against the shell of her ear, his arm comes up so her head is cradled against his forearm, his hand weaves into her hair and he holds her steady. He slowly draws out of her and pushes back inside with one stroke and her breath catches in her throat.

He starts a rhythm going and his chest slides against her own with each thrust. His other hand runs down her arse and to the crook of her knee and he draws her leg up. Then new angle has him thrusting deeper inside her and Rey’s cunt flounders around him. The tip of his cock brushes against that extra sensitive spot inside of her and she almost shrieks. The pressure starts to build again already after being warmed up by his fingers.

Rey’s never been fucked so good.

Ben starts to thrust harder against her, his pelvis rubs against her clit when he starts to slightly twist his hips against hers and she is so close.

“Ben—I” she gasps, unable to get the words out. He pulls all the way out and then slams into her and then she really does shriek that time.

“Fuck, yes baby, are you gonna come?” He grunts as he starts thrusting inside of her at an un-yielding pace.

Rey can’t respond because the second the question is asked her cunt is clamping _hard_ around him in long, pleasurable pulses.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He curses and his thrusts turn into spasms above her and she can feel his cock throb inside of her.

He holds his weight above her on both of his forearms as he tries to catch his breath.

Rey can only lie there, breathless and shaky as her cunt convulses in little flutters as the pleasure slowly ebbs into a tranquil hum.

Ben drags his mouth sloppily across hers as he pulls her lips into his mouth. “You are fucking incredible.” He says against her mouth and he slowly withdraws from her. Her cunt twitches as his cock bumps her clit when he fully pulls out. She watches him in a daze as he pulls the condom off and throws it in a wastebasket beside the bed.

Rey sighs as he drops down on the bed beside her. “I—I don’t think I can move.” She says breathlessly.

Ben snuggles up beside her, pulling her against him by her waist. “Then don’t.” He murmurs. His hand comes up to push some of her hair away from her face and she looks over at him.

“That was…wow.” She sighs and her eyes suddenly feel very heavy. “Is it alright if I sleep for a bit? Paige’s couch is…it’s…”

She can’t finish her train of thought, and all she feels as her eyes drift close is the palm of his hand as it caresses the side of her face and lulls her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey wakes up snuggled in a puffy comforter with something warm against her back.

She feels _impossibly_ hot and she kicks the blankets off her.

A sleepy groan sounds above her ear and a heavy arm comes around her to pull her closer against the heat.

“Ugh, it’s too warm.” She complains as Ben’s grip around her tightens. She feels the bump of his erection against her backside and she feels warm for an entirely different reason.

“I think it feels amazing.” He mumbles against her hair.

She wiggles a little beside him and is able to get one arm free. She feels around for her bag and sees it resting on the bedside table with the strip of condoms thrown on top of it. She thinks back to last night, when she had the absolute best sex of her life. She can’t help the smile that stretches across her lips.

“What time is it?” She asks.

“Who cares?” Ben counters sleepily.

The reality of her situation suddenly thunders through her thoughts. The realization that she has to get on a train today back to Connecticut feels like a bucket of ice water being doused on her head.

Along with that awareness, comes the question of what is she supposed to do _now?_

She closes her eyes and burrows against Ben’s chest, he reactively engulfs her further with his enormous form. For another minute, Rey imagines she’s just a girl who’s been happily fucked and all thoughts of ‘what happens now?’ drift away.

Ben seems to have an idea of what _he_ wants to do. One of his mammoth arms that was draped over her torso moves down the bed and sits on her hip, rubbing it in pressured and even caresses. After a few more passes his fingers extend around her hip bone and inch towards her sex.

Rey’s entire body comes alive, sleep and lethargy instantly dissolved.

She gasps when his finger unexpectedly dips inside her. Her body pulls taught and her arse brushes against his cock.

He pulls his finger out of her and uses her wetness there to start rubbing slow circles around her clit.

She can’t control the sound that leaves her.

Ben’s lips ghost along her shoulder. “Hmm, do you need an extra shot in your coffee this morning?” He can’t see the confused look that crosses her face at his question. His cock thrusts against her. “How about a double come shot.”

Rey’s cunt clenches at those words, but she also can’t help the snort that escapes her. “Ugh, that was kind of terrible.”

Ben huffs a laugh against her, but he doesn’t seem embarrassed in the least.

“Was that a yes?”

He pushes her onto her back and he’s now perched above her, all of his weight resting on his side.

The look he gives her makes her heart stop. She’s never been in bed with a man before and felt so completely overcome by his very presence.

She licks her lips subconsciously and his eyes dart to them.

“I’m actually suddenly very thirsty.” Ben grates. “And I like my coffee with _cream_.”

Without warning he shoots down the bed and his head disappears beneath the comforter.

Rey knows what he’s about to do, but she’s still unprepared for the feeling of his tongue licking a long stripe up her slit. His tongue swirls around her clit and she gasps.

Her hands grip the bedsheets with all her might. “OH god, Ben.” She moans when she feels his tongue dart inside her. He throws the comforter off of him and she’s able to see his ministrations.

He eats her out with such force and Rey’s legs keep spasming whenever his lips close around her clit and give it a hard suck.

Ben shoves his two fingers in her as he feels her start to come apart, her hips fully arched off the bed and pressing into his mouth.

Rey grabs for the condoms on top of her bed and she can’t get one opened fast enough. As Ben sidles up to her again, she pushes him over and onto his back. His cock stands thickly between them and Rey rolls the condom on him as quickly as she can. He grips her hips to help her align his cock with her center and she sits down on him so fast Ben’s hands grip her hips so tightly they turn white.

“Fuck.” He gasps.

Rey rocks her hips against him, the subtle pleasures of her first orgasm continue in waves with each thrust. She feels almost unhinged as she rides him. She feels so _full_.

Ben’s hand comes down to flick against her clit and she keens. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders so she can move with more ardor.

“Fuck, Rey. Fuck…do you like riding my cock?” He asks in breathy stutters as he thrusts up into her.

She can only nod vigorously as she continues to undulate on top of him. When she sits upright, his cock slots that much deeper inside of her and she swears she can feel him in her stomach.

That feeling of being wound up tight starts to get tighter and _tighter_. Ben can sense her orgasm brewing and he starts to rub her clit impossibly fast. She’s so wet that his thumb glides effortlessly against her, but it’s not enough pressure.

“H-harder.” She moans and her gaze locks onto Ben’s.

He’s looking at her like he’s never seen anything so extraordinary before in his life. He presses his thumb against her firmly, trying to give her clit as much friction as she desires. “You are so, unbelievingly, sexy.” He rasps. “I could fuck your tight pussy forever.”

Rey never knew she was so into dirty talk, but his words have an effect on her that is better than any porn or wet dream she’s ever used to get herself off.

She comes with a gasp. Her thrusts get irregular as she rides through her orgasm. Somewhere in the back of her mind she processes Ben’s devout affirmation as he stills beneath her.

She’s breathing heavily on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside of her as she tries to catch her breath. She looks at him and realizes they’re both panting heavily. She watches as his chest rises and falls in sync with her own.

She wonders if Ben Solo was made for her.

It’s a startling thought and Rey feels her heart rate begin to slow.

She gently eases off of him, Ben sits up to take care of the ruined condom.

The crushing reminder of reality sinks in again, but she is interrupted from addressing it when she hears her phone buzzing on the side table. She reaches for it inside her bag. _Finn Storm_ flashes back at her.

“Hello?” She asks and she has to cough to clear the rasp in her voice.

“Hellooo.” Finn coos. “You have a, ‘I just got fucked twelve ways to Sunday’ voice.”

Rey groans quietly, a rustling behind her makes her look at Ben and she watches as he slips his boxers on and leaves the room. It’s probably to give her privacy, but Rey doesn’t like the feeling in her stomach as she watches him go.

“So, how many times did you fuck him?”

Rey sighs. “I’m not telling you that.”

“ _That many?!”_

Rey pulls the phone from her ear to check the time. _Shit_ it was almost noon. “What are you guys doing?”

“Well, I’m about to have brunch with my new possible-boyfriend—I’ll tell you all about it on the train up. I told Rose we’d probably catch the 3:30. Rose said she’ll bring your bag. Will you be able to meet us at Grand Central?”

Rey hears the water running in the bathroom outside of Ben’s bedroom. “Uh, yeah that works.”

“Gives you a little more time to butter your muffin a few more times…”

“Bye Finn.” Rey finishes before she presses the ‘end’ button.

She starts looking around for where her clothes ended up. She spots her jeans pooled on the floor at the foot of the bed, her knickers a bunched-up mess inside them. She groans and feels a little gross as she slides them back on.

Ben reappears in his doorway and leans against the frame. She looks up and notices his eyes taking her in with more than just lust. She shivers under the scrutiny.

“Are you hungry?” He asks casually.

Her stomach actually grumbles in response and she chuckles. She grabs Paige’s tank top and pulls it back on. “Uh, yeah actually, extremely.”

He takes her to a bodega down the street and Rey finally gets one of those breakfast sandwiches she’d been craving since yesterday. They greet Ben happily when they enter, and Rey is bewildered by the number of people in this city that have such a fondness for him.

She certainly knows she’s becoming one of them.

They sit on a bench in a small park by Ben’s apartment and Rey takes a bite out of the most delicious bacon, egg and cheese sandwich she’s ever had.

“Wow, this is so good.” She says through a mouthful of food.

She looks over to Ben who’s chewing on his own bite of sandwich. He nods his head and looks at her amusedly.

After their breakfast in the park, they walk around Ben’s neighborhood, some place called Tribeca. Rey is able to see the Freedom Tower from the main street they walk down and she mentally checks that landmark off her list.

They spend the next two hours walking around aimlessly. Rey is pleasantly surprised that she enjoys being around him so much, leg-numbing sex aside. She keeps thinking a bit stressfully about what will happen when she gets back on that train, or pathetically yet, when she has to inevitably go back to England.

It’s stupid and pointless and surely thinking _way_ too ahead of things, but she can’t help it. She is certain whatever this is between them is more than just an unbelievably magical weekend hookup.

But she isn’t sure how he feels about it, and he’s being so casual about everything she confirms she _is_ getting way ahead of herself.

When Ben inevitably walks her to the right subway station that will take her back to Grand Central, they stand next to the stairs and Rey keeps adjusting her shoulder bag nervously.

“So… it looks like Finn and Poe might be dating.” Rey says. Ben has slid his hands into his pockets and he nods. His gaze is cast downwards.

“Right, Poe wouldn’t shut up about him for weeks before you guys came down.” He affirms.

“Yeah, so I guess…I guess he’s probably going to be coming down here quite often…” Rey continues, unsure why she can’t just grow a pair and say what she’s trying to say outright.

Ben looks up then, and maybe there’s some glimmer of hope behind his eyes. “Right, well I’ll probably be seeing more of him then.”

“Yeah, a bit more.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe…Maybe I’ll come down with him a couple times too.” Rey watches as the side of his mouth turns up slightly.

“Yeah?”

Rey nods. “Yeah, if you think…if you think it might be a good idea?”

“I definitely think it’s a good idea.” He says assuredly.

Rey can’t help the smile that rises to her face. “Okay, that’s brilliant. I’ll probably see you then…again soon.”

“You can give me your number, if you want, to you know, let me know when you’re coming.” He suggests it casually, and Rey is thankful that her initial awkwardness is starting to dwindle.

“Okay.” She says and he hands her his phone. She types her mobile number in with unsteady fingers. She hits the call button and feels her phone buzz in her bag. “I wanted to make sure it was the right one, it’s a fairly new mobile.” She rambles as she ends the call. When she passes the phone back to him his hand takes it and puts it back in his pocket.

They stand there then and Rey has no idea what to do next. Should she kiss him? He had literally fucked her brains out, yet the idea of that intimacy…she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do and because she is an awkward human who quite possibly has never liked a man _so much_ before, she lets her body make the decision for her and holds her hand out.

She sort of looks at her own hand, like it’s foreign to her. Her brain yelling at it to stand down and stop being such a bloody fool, but she doesn’t have time to take it back because Ben’s hand comes up to meet hers.

Rey’s eyes shoot up to look at his, and there’s a warmness in his eyes that she feels shoot through their connected hands and right into her chest.

His grasp is firm and warm and it soothes her nerves as he gives it a gentle shake.

“I’ll call you.” He says and then he slowly releases her hand, his fingers graze her palm and trails them to the tips of her fingers before he pulls his hand away entirely.

She is breathless from the action alone, but she has the wherewithal to nod.

Rey makes it to 42nd street and is walking through the throngs of people when her phone buzzes.

She pulls it out to see the name ‘Ben Solo’ flash on the screen. Her mouth tugs into a smile.

“Hello?”

“Just wanted to make sure you made it there okay.” His voice sounds deep through the phone, and the vibration of it tickles her ear.

Rey’s smile widens and she already anticipates she’ll be on the train with Finn and back in this very station no later than next Friday.


End file.
